in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Xelphas/ new dawn
history the man xelphas also know as river rat has original when to war the the deep water guard to avenge his family. After his mentor the pirate lord sal had stolen there home and ship the wounderlust this had only half a century after the fall of the steel empire and a civil war that had been raging on ever since. But for xelphas he had one problem he was only one man against a army but he had a trick his mother a defector of the lighting hood had shown him how to install ai systems into vehicles. That would be problem solved if he could acutely construct anything resembling a combat vehicle that meant he had to steal the vehicle has install ai. He eventually amassed a fleet large enough to take the pirate lords HQ and kill lord sal the rest were forced into his service to continue to produce war ship and install idea the rest is history but in total all the factions of neter had pledged there elegance to him they realised one thing while thee where all forced to work under xelphas’s banner there was now peace no more infighting and for that xelphas was reverted as the unifier of neter and the dawn of a new age this statement is what gave this United faction its name the new dawn. Culture While the factions of the new dawn all have separate ideologies and cultures there are a few thing they all share with on another such as the Belief that their is unity only thought overwhelming firepower and that all must prove there right to exist through war. Other then that the ideological similarities stop. However there is one other thing that is the same with all factions. Neten all wear armoured environmental suit even on there home planet so it’s unknown why they wear them one idea is that it’s to protect them form foreign diseases or at one point the steel empire had some form of biological weapon and everyone across the planet began to wear this suits out of fear of the weapon however this eventually became part of normal life this latter theory seem the most like because all the suit have become customised by the factions to represent there culture. Deep water guard: The deep water guard ironically are all pirates this faction are ruled by the seven pirate lord that are in turn ruled by the new dawn there one of the best salvages in the ND (new dawn) able to turn anything into useable resources to be refined into material. There environmental suits are usual marked with the emblem of the pirate lord they serve. The ship of the DWG are designed to be raiding vessels are are often used to attack supply line of chase down blocked runners that get past the castle ship Onyx watch: The onyx watch are very proud of there past while they still used sail ship this vessel are still able to match most modern ships this is becuse while they look like sail ship they are filled with advanced technology They also have there massive castle ship this heavily armoured vessel have a castle like look to the not to mention the fact that there massive cannons make them prefect long ranged bombardment vessel and there armor makes them great damage sponges and prefect of blockades and when coupled with DWG ship they are a force to be reckoned with for any supply fleet. But this sense of tradition extends to ever there environmental suits. They are modelled to look like suit of plate armour. there also the only faction to have the rights to produce a substance simply material called this black 5cm cube can be produced for any matter and coverted into usable construction supplies so a tree could make the thick armor of a castle ship or a barrel could be turned into a mostly wooden salvager ship White flayers: Simply put the white flayers are some crazy cult. The worship a deity called the flayed god this “religion” was out laced it the time the steel empire was in power because of its... messy practices after the fall,of the steel empire the zealots of the flayed god and the lighting hood support fled the land to form there own government bodies even after there assimilation into the new dawn fleet there still do no trust the other factions and have a ship for there members to be free to practice there.... rituals in relieve safety the only time the flayers mingle with the others is on the battle field or when some one has been sentenced with “ enlightenment” and even during war time there quite a rare sight there devotion to the flayed god makes them embrace death with open arms this is reflected in there ship designs most have ram drill saws and rapid fire weapon all thing to deal as much damage as possible to there enemy before they “ grovel at him feet” so when a fleet faces the white flayers there is one outcome they will be victorious even if that mean all must die in the process. The best way to tell a flayer zealots form the rest of the new dawn army is there environmental suit are totally while with a read clock shrouding them. The priest and higher have marking a symbol that adorned vo there there suits and clock. Lighting hood: The lighting hood are all the old scientists of the steel empire that formed there own government after killing the last of the empires admirals like the name suggests there experts in energy weapons such as lasers and particle cannons while there craft are powerful there only ever deploy of hit and run strikes while fragile there power shields make sure the come back in one piece.but massive amount of fuel there uses there like previously makes them ever situational however The lighting hood do take a bunch of other rolls such as recognises mission uses high speed jets with a clocking device some are equipped with laser systems to allow them to hit small targets behind enemy lines and along with the scarlet dawn they serve as researchers like they did in the Time of the steel empire. But the most feared sector of the lighting hood are the storm phantoms this spec ops agents are equipped with much the same technology as the spy planes however there laser rifles are much longer range and rapid firing making them terrifying sniper and there clocking packs mean the only way you know there coming is the humming of there rtg backpack and even if you can hit there there personnel shield mean that you have to hit there more that once to take them out... Steel striders: The steel striders are all the remains of the once powerful steel empire there vehicle bear a stark resemblance to modern weapon of war using a combination of missiles and cannons to blast there opponents into oblivion. But what set them apart for the other factions is that using scarlet dawn tech every soldier of the steel striders are all clones of there greats generals and pilots. Meaning that all of them are qualified to assume control of one of the clones dies however to keep the clone form developing “personalities” after combat or at there placed into pods where all clones memories are shared with each other to ensure that they. All keep to the Same personally. Other that that there not to much to say about them as the only thing they can ever do is the grunt work. Oh and the environmental suit the wear are all exactly copies of what looks like armor used my earth soldier exactly much heav WIP